


Five Days and One Broken Nose

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Accident, Baseball, Broken nose, Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One-Sided Crush, One-Sided Love, Pitching, Puppy Love, School, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided there was only one thing left to do. Try to get his full attention. Pretty simple right? Well, if you think that’s simple, you don’t know Phineas. It was going pretty well though. Until the day I accidentally broke his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I’m in love with him. I know it sounds crazy, especially given my various attempts to get his attention over the summer: blatantly flirting with him; all the 'whatcha dooins," in an attempt to make myself look cute and calling the Fireside Girls to set up a mobile tactical unit the day I had him all to myself.

What a day that was. It may have had a rough middle part (seriously, how does Ferb randomly pop up right when I'm about to put my arm around him?), but despite that, it ended well. I eventually got my picnic with Phineas.

But that’s just the trip of the iceberg. Ever since that day, I’ve started wanting Phineas all to myself more and more. Seriously, it’s starting to reach "Candace obsessed with Jeremy levels.” I like Candace, but...when it comes to love, she's kind of crazy. I mean really, can you blame me?

At this point, there’s only one thing left to do. Try to get his full attention.

Pretty simple right? Well, if you think that's simple, you don't know Phineas...


	2. Day 1

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha dooin?" Turn on the charm, look cute, strike a cute pose, try not to look desperate.

Check.

He looks up and his smile causes my legs to shake. "Hey Isabella. Just getting ready for class." His smile widens. "What are _you_ doing?"

 _I love it when he says the phrase back to me_. "Oh, not much; just trying to carry this massive load of books to my desk." I make a show of trying to readjust the books. "They're really heavy. It sure would be nice to have something or _someone_ to help carry them.”

He frowns. _Yes! He's concerned_. "Well that stinks. We should look into fixing that." He comes around behind me, unzipping my backpack. "Huh. There's the problem; the floor of your backpack is weak. I bet I could reinforce it with some material that would make it easier to carry your books. Then you wouldn’t have to carry them in your arms."

“That’s not the point.”

“Huh?”

I wince at the flub. "I meant...I don't think...that...the backpack is the problem."

"Oh." He blinks at me. "Then what _is_ the problem?"

 _You_. "Um...the backpack's to heavy to lift up?"

He laughs, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place? I know exactly how to fix that!"

* * *

So now here I am. It's after school and I'm stuck with a backpack that's covered in electromechnical towing spiders. At least, that's what Phineas said they were anyway. I have to hand it to him; it's a pretty helpful way to carry a backpack. The spiders do all the work; its like I'm not wearing it at all.

So today didn't go as planned. There's always tomorrow right? Now if I can just think of something...my eyes land on a poster across the room and I smile. "That could work."


	3. Day 2

_Lunchtime_

"So then I said 'Buford, come on. You'd eat a bug anyway if we asked you. And he said 'are you asking.'" I can hear his laugh outside the door. "That was an amazing trip around the world, wasn't it Bro?" He catches sight of me as he steps into the room and there's that smile again.

I like to think it's a special smile meant just for me, but...probably not. I've seen him give the same smile to everyone he comes across.

He walks over to me, Ferb, Balthazar, Irving and a few other students behind him. His ever-present entourage. He points to me. "Isabella went with us too. She helped me find airplane parts when we were in Paris. Right Isabella?"

"Yep. I sure did." My heart starts to pound as he seems to study me. He's been doing that a lot lately.

Or maybe that’s just me.

"I don't know what I would have done without her."

My face heats up. "Oh, I'm sure you could've done fine without me..."

"Not really. If it weren't for you, we'd still be on that island." He turns to the entourage. "I was ready to give up, but Isabella wouldn't let me. She gave me an awesome pep talk."

“What did she say?” Irving asks.

“Sorry. That’s just between us.”

 _Wait. Did he just_ wink _at me? No. No no no. It's my imagination. I'm in Phineasland again. That's the only reasonable explanation. Maybe if I pinch myself..._

“Ow!”

"Isabella!" Phineas looks at me in concern. "Are you alright? Why'd you pinch yourself?"

“Umm—“

“What’s that tucked under your arm?”

Sure. _Now_ he notices. "Remember when we had that picnic over the summer? Well, I thought maybe we could have a picnic lunch."

“But it’s snowing outside.”

I refrain from rolling my eyes in exasperation. Instead, I try a giggle. "Oh Phineas. I didn't mean a picnic _outside_. I meant inside. Like the gym. Or here in the classroom." My eyes fall to the entourage. "Just us. But, if you don't want to--"

“Gee, I don’t know Isabella. The guys and I were—huh?” He stops as Ferb leans over, whispering something to him. "Really? You sure Bro?" Ferb nods and he breaks into a grin. "Come on Isabella, let's go have that picnic." He takes off running for the gym, the others watching before shrugging, sitting down and opening their lunchboxes.

“What did you say to him?” I ask.

But Ferb just smiles, walking over to join the others.

I mouth a silent thank you to his back before making my way to the gym.

* * *

Well, Operation Romantic Picnic the Sequel went well. I had half an hour of alone time with Phineas.

I really need to remember to thank Ferb properly tomorrow. The Fireside Girls are great, but Ferb has helped me on more than one occasion.

Now if only I can think of something for tomorrow...


	4. Day 3

"Thanks for yesterday Ferb."

He looks up from the book he’s reading. "My pleasure. Was it everything you desired?" The comment is followed by a smirk.

"Very funny." He shrugs, shooting me a pointed look. I sigh. "I don't know what the plan is for today. Any ideas on some other way to get his attention?"

“Baseball.”

It's a simple statement, but profound nonetheless. "Okay, how? It's winter; the season doesn't start until Spring."

He shrugs, placing the book in his backpack before standing up and walking off. The man of few words. Okay, baseball. So how am I going to pull this one off?

"Hey Izzy." Adyson walks by and I give a mumbled 'hey' in return.

Baseball. How am I supposed to connect with Phineas on that level? I don't know anything about baseball and the only other person I know besides Phineas and Ferb who would know anything about baseball would be...

 _Wait_. I slap a hand to my forehead, running into the classroom after her. "Adyson!"

She stops and turns around, smirking in amusement. "Came out of Phineasland just now, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is, I'm trying to get Phineas attention and honestly, I need help. Ferb told me that in order to connect with him, I should try talking baseball with him. But I don't know anything about baseball. However, you do, so I was wondering if--"

She holds a hand up to me. "Say no more. Help is on the way. However, first things first; go by the mall on your way home and pick up a pack of Danville Mudslingers trading cards."

“Why?”

“You have baseball stats to memorize.”

* * *

So now I’m sitting at the desk in my room, shuffling through a stack of baseball cards. Seriously, what do these terms mean anyway? I pick up a card, turning it over. "Batting average, ERA, RBI?" I consult the dictionary of baseball terms Adyson loaned me and sigh.

It’s going to be a long night.


	5. Day 4

"So Phineas, have you checked out the stats on Danville Mudslingers player number ten? Pretty good batting average."

"Not as good as Ankles McGee; his batting average's the best in the league. You should have seen him bat last year; it was awesome." He looks at me. "Since when are you into baseball? I've never heard you talk about it before."

"Oh, you know. Earned the Power Hitter Patch; figured I'd learn the rest of it." I smile coyly. "Adyson's not the only girl who can talk baseball."

"Right. She’s just the one helping you." The comlink buzzes in my ear. "Didn't think the stats would be that hard to memorize huh?"

"Shhh!"

"What?" Phineas blinks at me. He's really cute when he's confused. "Isabella?"

"What?!" I fake a laugh. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking about the Mudslingers pitching record.”

“Yeah. It could be better.”

“Oh.”

"You're drowning." Adyson's voice crackles over the comlink. "Stats aren't your strong point Izzy. Try offering to practice with him. Playing baseball's easier than memorizing stats. At least on the beginner level."

 _Oh my gosh_. I blink, suddenly realizing that Phineas is standing there, staring at me. _What was the last thing I said?!_ "So...baseball?"

He raises a brow. "Isabella, are you okay? You're acting really weird."

"Understatement." Adyson's voice again. "He's going to think you've lost your mind."

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just...lost in my thoughts." I discreetly shut the comlink off. "You know, I'm not very good at baseball stats. Playing's fun though right? It was fun getting the Power Hitter Patch."

"It was fun helping you earn it."

My stomach does a flip at the smile he gives me. "Really?"

He laughs. “Yeah.”

"You know, there's a Power Pitcher Patch. I could use help earning that."

"Sure! I'd be glad to help you earn it!" The ever-present smile widens. "Why don't you come over after school tomorrow? It'll be cold, but Ferb and I were planning on building an Astro Dome in the backyard. We can practice in there."

"Great! I'll see you then!"

Adyson comes walking out from around the corner of the school, smirking as Phineas walks off. “Smooth. Very smooth. Great job Izzy. Now all you have to do is—“

I grab her by the shoulders, shaking her in excitement. "Did you hear that?! He said to come over tomorrow! I get to spend an entire evening with him!"

* * *

Tomorrow. I get to see him tomorrow. During school and afterwards! I stuff my face into a pillow, stifling an excited squeal. Tomorrow afternoon can't come fast enough.


	6. Day 5 Part I

"Hey batter batter batter..."

I smile wryly. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one pitching."

"You are. Figured this would be a nice warmup. Besides, gotta keep that Power Hitter Patch in condition, right?"

"Absolutely." Despite the chill, Phineas is dressed in a white baseball uniform with blue stripes that bring out his eyes.

He’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.

It’s _ridiculously_ distracting.

“Isabella?”

"Huh?" I blink at him, suddenly remembering where I am. "Umm..." _Quick! Think of something!_ "So...how come you and Ferb didn't build an Astrodome again?"

“He wasn’t feeling well.”

“Is he alright?”

"I think so." He absently tosses the baseball from one mittened hand to the baseball glove on the other. "I should probably check on him later."

“Later?”

"Well yeah. I can't check on him _now_ ; I'm helping you earn your patch. So, you know, kinda busy at the moment."

My hear soars. He's choosing me over Ferb!

That’s definitely a first. _Wait. Why is he smiling at me like that?_

“Think fast Isabella.” He pitches the ball to me and I swing on instinct, sending it over the trees and past the back fence.

Phineas grins. “Whoa! Nice hit!”

 _Well, that impressed him at least_. I perform a small curtsy. “Thank you very much.” I put the bat down, casually leaning an arm on it. “So. Can I go for the Power Pitcher Patch now?”

“Yep! You bet!” He looks around the yard. “Actually, since you just knocked it out of the park, we’re gonna need another ball. I’ll be right back.”

An excited squeal escapes my lips as he goes into the house. This is going better than I expected. Keep this up and we’ll be dating in no time. At the very least I currently have his attention. It’s a step in the right direction.


	7. Day 5 Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitching information taken from: http://www.thecompletepitcher.com/pitching_grips.htm#q6

“Okay Isabella, you need to get the right grip on the ball. First, you place your thumb underneath the ball to anchor it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And then you…”

 _I should just kiss him right now. Drop the bat, walk over to him, cup his face in my hands and_ \--

“Isabella?” A hand touches my forehead, snapping me out of my daze.

“What are you doing?!”

He blinks at me. “Checking to make sure you don’t have a fever or something. Thought you might be getting sick.” His eyes search mine. “Are you okay?”

They’re as blue as the ocean…

I smack myself. _Snap out of it Isabella_! _He’s talking to you_! “Yeah. I’m fine. So…you were saying?”

“I said ‘that’s how you pitch.’”

Pitch? How long was I gone for? “Pitch?”

Phineas laughs. “Well yeah! In order to throw a perfect pitch, you need to know how to pitch correctly. There’s pitching grips, angle of the ball, velocity—“

“Sounds complicated.”

“Not really. Once you get the pitching grips down, it’s pretty easy.” He studies me. “Why don’t you show me the various finger placements on the ball.”

“Sure! What are they?”

“I just showed you.”

“Oh.” _Great. Now what? Actually…I could probably make this work to my advantage_ … “Oh! You meant the finger positions for the various pitches! Right!”

“Now we’re talking.” He grabs the ball from the snow and hands it to me. “Let’s start with a beginner’s curveball.”

“You got it. Umm…” I turn the ball around with my fingers, sticking my tongue out to look like I’m concentrating really hard. I eventually cover the entire ball with my hand. “There.”

“That’s not a grip. You’re just holding it. Try again.” I move the ball some more, placing my thumb on the bottom and my index finger on the top, the other three fingers pointed skyward. He frowns. “That’s close, but not quite. Here.” He goes to take the ball from me, only to freeze. “You know, this’ll probably work better if you keep your hand on the ball and I just adjust your grip.” He stands in front of me, only to move to my right side. “Of course, I kinda have to see the ball from your point of view to make sure I do it right.”

My stomach jumps as his hand covers mine, gently moving my fingers into the correct placement. “Okay, place your middle finger on the bottom seam here and your thumb on the back seam.” He takes my index finger, moving it away from the ball. “Leave this one off. Now when you throw, try to rotate your thumb upward. Your middle finger, if you do it right, should snap downward while your index finger points to your target. Which is me.” Phineas grins as he takes a step back, studying my hand. “Looks good. Let’s try pitching it.”

“How do I do that?”

“Well, pitching stances are another lesson. For now, just try this.” He gets into a basic pitching stance, nodding at me before turning his body, pretending to throw a ball down the length of the yard.

“Looks easy enough.”

“It is.” He squats down, pounding a fist into the palm of his gloved hand. “Just remember to aim for the glove.”

“Right.”

“Oh. I almost forgot.” He takes the blue baseball cap off his head, turning it around backwards. “There. Much better.”

Oh my gosh. That’s adorable. I don’t know why, it just is.

“Come on Isabella! Throw me a pitch!”

Pitch. Right. That’s what I’m supposed to be doing. I glance down at the ball in my hand, trying not to move my fingers out of position as I reel my arm back, sending the ball flying toward Phineas.

A loud, sickening crack is heard and my heart stops for a split second as he crumples to the ground.

 _Oh my gosh!_ “Phineas!” I run over to where he’s laying, both hands clutching his nose. “Phineas!”

“Owowowowowowowwww!” He yells in pain, tears filling his eyes. “It hurts it hurts it hurts! Mommy!”

I make a mad dash for the Flynn-Fletchers house, barging through their back door into the kitchen. ‘MRS FLYNN-FLETCHER! MRS. FLYNN-FLETCHER! HELP!”

She comes running, a look of panic on her face. “Isabella! What on earth—“

“We were playing baseball in the backyard. I was pitching and-and—“ I start crying. “I hit Phineas in the nose! It was an accident! He’s on the ground! I don’t know what to do!”

She runs into the backyard without a word and seconds later, Ferb walks into the kitchen. He blinks at me.

“Oh Ferb. I-I hit him with the baseball. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to.” I try to stop the tears, but they keep coming. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him!”

He walks over to me and without a word, reaches a hand out, pulling me into a comforting hug.

Despite the tears, I can’t help a small smile. Phineas was right. It’s not what Ferb doesn’t say, it’s how he doesn’t say it.

“Ferb honey, I need you come with me.” Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher walks back into the room, carrying Phineas. “We need to take Phineas to the Emergency Room.” She looks at me. “Isabella, I’m sorry, but…you have to go home.”

I nod obediently, letting go of Ferb and walking over to her. Phineas glances at me, eyes still wet with tears. His nose looks disjointed, like it was knocked out of alignment. A small bruise is already starting to form along the bridge. “Will he be alright?”

“He’ll be fine. But we really need to go.”

I follow them out to the front yard, shoulders slumping as their car pulls out of the driveway and down the street.

I hurt him. I hurt the one person in the whole entire world that I care about most. All in an attempt to get him to notice me.

I’m a terrible person.


	8. Day 10

“I broke his nose. I broke his nose, I broke his nose, I broke his nose.” No matter how many times I say it to myself, it still sounds horrible.

I pound my forehead with a fist. “Stupid stupid stupid. He’s going to hate me. He’s going to hate me and he’ll never want to talk to me again and, and, and—“ the hyperventilating starts again.

 _Get a hold of yourself Isabella_. I grab a nearby paper bag, breathing into it. _Phineas won’t hate you. You’re best friends remember? Mom said things will all work out._ The bag slowly deflates as my breathing returns to normal.

He’s been out of school for three days now. He’s having surgery today and will be out the rest of the week.

I clasp my hands in front of me and bow my head. “Please let him forgive me.”


	9. Day 15

It’s Monday. I’m currently standing outside the Flynn-Fletcher’s house waiting for him. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said he felt well enough to go to school today. Ferb graciously left fifteen minutes ago so I could walk to school with Phineas alone.

The front door opens and my heart thuds in my chest as he appears on the front stoop of the house. His back is to me.

“No worries Mom. Got my lunch sack right here. Yeah. Isabella’s walking with me. I’ll see you after school. Gotta run. Bye.” He turns around and his eyes light up when he sees me. He jumps off the stoop and runs towards me, wrapping me in a hug. “Hi Isabella!” He pulls back. “I sure missed seeing you all last week. Did anything exciting happen at school?”

“No.” My eyes take in the white bandage wrapped around his nose and the two black eyes. My heart aches at the sight, as well as how nasally he sounds.

 _I did that_.

“What’s wrong?” He tilts his head to the side.

 _Oh my gosh! Stop looking cute! I broke your nose! How come you don’t hate me?!_ “Does it hurt?”

“Only when I sneeze. The Doctor says the main bone is still healing. It’s better than it was though.” He frowns. “Seriously Isabella, are you okay? You look like you’re gonna cry.”

“That’s because I want to.”

“Why?”

“I broke your nose and you’re…you’re…” _Acting sweet_. “You’re acting nice to me. You should be hating me right now.”

“Hating you?” He raises a brow. “Because you hit me with a baseball? Isabella, it was an accident. Why would I hate you for something that was purely accidental?”

“I made you cry…”

“Not on purpose.” He smiles.

“Wait. You’re not mad?”

“Of course not! Isabella, you’re one of my best friends! I could never be mad at you.” He seems to pause in thought. “Well, not for this. Maybe mad at you in the future for something, but that hasn’t happened yet. I’m pretty sure it never will.”

_I don’t deserve you._

He slings an arm around my shoulders. “Come on; let’s get to school.”

* * *

“Yo Dinnerbell! Nice ta see ya back!” Buford comes walking up as we enter the classroom, Baljeet and Irving behind him.

“What is with the shiners?” Baljeet asks. “They do not go with the broken nose, do they?”

“Unfortunately. The surgeon had to break a few minor bones during surgery so they could realign everything properly.”

I cringe. He didn’t tell me that part.

“Does it hurt?” Irving asks.

“Only if I sneeze.”

Buford smirks. “Better not sneeze then.”

Phineas laughs. “Yeah. Good advice Buford.”

“So what happened?” Baljeet asks. “Ferb said you broke your nose, but he did not say how.”

“Oh, Dad took Ferb and I to an early Danville Mudslingers Spring Training Game over in Badgertown. I got hit with a foul ball.”

“Ooo…” Irving’s eyes widen. “Did you keep it?”

“No. Kind of busy writhing in pain.”

“Oh.”

“Class, please take your seats.” The teacher claps her hands to bring the class to order and we all sit down.

I hurriedly rip a sheet of notebook paper from my binder, scribbling a note. _Thanks for covering for me. You didn’t have to do that_. I quickly pass it behind me, my heart soaring at the response I get back from Phineas moments later.

 _You’re welcome. I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to_.

* * *

So. Luckily, the rest of the day went well. Phineas told the guys all about the “foul ball” he got hit with, making up this elaborate story about meeting Ankles McGee.

And he doesn’t hate me.

I smile as I climb into bed. It can only get better from here right?


	10. Epilogue

So what day is it again? Eh. I don’t even know. It’s summer vacation now, so the days are starting to blur. Which isn’t a bad thing; it just means another incredible summer with Phineas.

His nose is all healed up now; the doctor removed the bandage about a month before school let out. After the incident, I would have sworn he’d be done with baseball for awhile, but…

“Okay Isabella, you ready for another pitch?”

“Absolutely!”

“Great!” He squats down, glove on his right hand. “Let it fly.”

“Um, Phineas? Maybe you should…” I motion to my face.

“Oh! Catchers Mask! Great idea!”

I wait for him to put the mask on before reeling my arm back, sending the pitch down the length of the yard. It lands squarely in the glove this time.

“Awesome! Nice pitch Isabella! You’ll earn that patch in no time!”

Yeah, I’ve gotten better at pitching. When Phineas was recovering, Ferb took me to the park and showed me all the different pitching grips and stances. He figured it would be less distracting to have him teach me than Phineas.

He was right.

I do not give Ferb enough credit sometimes.

A soft grunt escapes my lips as a pair of arms encircle my shoulders from the side, causing a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“Friend hug!”

Without thinking, I hug him back, wishing I could hug him forever. But it doesn’t last; Phineas is soon off and running again, on to the next thing.

Maybe I’ll never tell him how I feel. Maybe I’ll never fully have his attention as much as I’d like. But for now—

“Hey Isabella! Come climb this tree with me!”

“Coming!”

For now, I’ll take what I can get.


End file.
